11:11
by ANAL FATALITY
Summary: SHE WAS JUST A REGUALR GIRL...


Somewhere in the galaxy, semi close to Earth, I was watching the Walker girl and her friends sit frivolously, having not a care in the world. Thinking the reason her parents never come home is because they don't care. If only she knew… Tonight is the big event, Kathryn was born on 11:11, 11/11/97. Being adopted, no one knows her exact birth time, _but of course_ , I do because I'm _. By 11:11 tonight I'll have activated the crystalline teleportation devices. They'll transport all of the children chosen to the places I've _chosen_. It's a test _of course_. I stopped my inner monologue and watched.

Kathryn Walker was sitting on the beige leather couch typing her essay on acid rain for Earth Science. She was finding it hard to concentrate, so she decided to try out her old trick of hanging upside down to see if that could give her some inspiration. It didn't work. She ended up thinking about her lovely parents and when they would arrive at home from their orgy. At first she didn't even notice her flip phone vibrating until it smacked her in the nose causing profuse bleeding to occur. Silently cursing and picking up the toilet paper she had just wiped her ass with, she wiped her bleeding nostrils. Kathryn, realizing too late that it was a horrible idea, picked up her vibrating dildo phone and shoved it in her ear. "Oh my gosh Kat you won't believe who just texted me!" Kathryn's best friend Molly (if you could even call her an acquaintance) squealed excitedly into her ear. "Who?" She asked reluctantly. Molly squealed again, this time, even vibratier, "MIRANDA ROSELYN!" Kathryn winced and rolled her eyes at the thought of Miranda. The nauseating memories swirled through her head in a frightening collage of flashbacks dating back to her 8th grade year.

 _The noise of the middle school orchestra echoed down the music hall of Somerville Middle School. Kathryn Walker was running down the halls trying to quickly get to Music Room #666, where the orchestra held class and practice. She had been late to every class that day, after all it was only her first day. Kathryn moved around alot because her father was a dead-beat dad, and her mother was a gold digger hussy. Her mother, of course, had to move around a lot to find new prey. Walking while thinking wasn't a very good thing for Kathryn because she was incredibly horny as a younger girl. This efected her motor skills in a very "negative" way. Kathryn was speeding towards the music room when she turned the corner and fell onto a girl with dark auburn hair. She scrambled to her feet, and sniffed the poor girl's perfume. The auburn haired girl stood up and dusted herself off. "What the hell is wrong with you, you freak?" The blonde haired girl standing behind her giggled and said "Good one, Miranda." Miranda high-fived the girl and they started to drag Katherine into the music room by her weave. Once the bullies had dragged Kathryn into the music room they proceeded to eat her ass. Kathryn was so embarrassed because her ass was berry crusty! Kathryn sighed and wondered how she was supposed to survive living in the quaint town of music conductor started going on in some foreign language about how kids just didn't care anymore. After the incident, the children turned around just in time to see Kathryn's eyes tear up and her face began to burn with shame. She scrambled out of the music room hearing everyone applaud Miranda and the blond haired girl for their accomplishment. That was just the first day of living hell for her._

"Hey, are you listening to me, because Miranda wants to go to the mall on Saturday!" Katheryn blinked and then sighed again. "Am I invited?" She grumbled. The line was silent.

"Why did you call me if I'm not even coming?" Kathryn started to get horny, but didn't pursue anything, which was a usual occurrence. "and you should know better than anyone how close we are." She couldn't help but be a bit sarcastic about it.

"No need to be rude, I just wanted to tell someone!" Kathryn pulled away from her phone and covered it with her hand so Molly wouldn't hear her loud groan of SEXUAL frustration.

"Then have you told your mom yet?" She heard her friend squeak before she heard talking on the other end.

Staring at her unfinished essay on acid rain, she saved what she had, and closed her laptop. Covering her face with her hands, she thought about the envelope her mother had handed to her just before they'd left. Looking through a crack between her fingers at the citrine envelope, she closed her eyes and sighed a bit before pulling her hands off of face and reaching over to grasp it. She knew it was full of money her mom made from digging for some gold with older men. Her mom was always very generous and loved her daughter very much, and wanted her to be happy.

She could hear Molly's voice calling her name from her phone but decided to ignore her and focus on the quiet buzzing noise coming from her head. The noise steadily got louder as she pulled the envelope closer to her. When she stuck her finger under the flap of the envelope to open it, her finger caught on the edge and slipped. Putting her cut finger into her mouth she opened the present and turned it upside-down to shake the contents out. To her surprise, a necklace accompanied the letter that tumbled out. Lifting it up, she admired the beautiful piece of jewelry.

The rough yellow-orange crystal hung from a long bronze chain and appeared to be pulsating with energy. When the lamplight hit the crystal it seemed to glow in an unearthly light, seemingly urging her to put it inside her. Following through with the urges she slipped the necklace under her skirt. The buzzing noise dissipated and Kathryn's senses came back to her. Hearing Molly's wretched squealing narcissistic voice calling out from her phone, Kathryn snapped out of it.

"What the…" Kathryn's mumbling trailed off and she picked back up her phone. "Yeah?"

Molly cleared her throat and answered annoyingly, "Look, I'm moving up on the social pyramid and I want you to come with me. Can you TRY to apologize to Miranda? For me?" Kathryn sighed angrily, "Miranda has made my life hell since the eighth grade. Molly, can you even fathom to imagine what that could be like?" She finished, annoyed that Molly couldn't see how terrible life has been for her so far in Somerville. Molly made this odd little whimper sound that was so horrid, everyone's ears, in a 50 mile radius, started to bleed profusely.

I switched orbs as instantaneously as the one called 'Molly' started shrieking once more.


End file.
